


Buddy 2

by wirunxie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, wirunfic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirunxie/pseuds/wirunxie
Summary: จินยองเป็นเด็กฝึกงาน ส่วนแจบอมเป็นเจ้านายของเขาและจินยองไม่อยากจะสารภาพเลย แต่ก็นั่นแหละ เขาตกหลุมรักเจ้านายของตัวเอง!





	Buddy 2

**Author's Note:**

> ภาคต่อจาก Buddy ที่เคยลงไว้ในเด็กดีกับ Wordpress หาได้ในแท็ก #wirunfic ในทวิตเตอร์นะคะ

**พัคจินยองกำลังเคร่งเครียดกับการสรุปงาน** วันนี้เป็นวันสุดท้ายของการฝึกงานของเขาในบริษัทเล็ก ๆ แต่อบอุ่นแห่งนี้ เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด สิ่งที่จินยองนึกเสียดายที่สุดไม่ใช่การต้องลาจากบริษัทไป แต่คือการที่เขาอาจจะไม่มีโอกาสได้เจอ _เจ้านาย_ ของเขาอีก หากบริษัทไม่ยื่นข้อเสนอให้เขากลับมาทำงานเมื่อเขาเรียนจบ

และตอนนี้มันก็จวนเจียนจะสองทุ่มอยู่แล้ว เขายังไม่เสร็จงานดี และเจ้านายกำลังจะออกจากบริษัท ถ้าเขาไม่รีบออกไปดักเจอและสร้างโอกาสอันดีให้ชีวิตของตัวเองตอนนี้ ทุกอย่างจบสิ้นแน่นอน

จินยองแทบจะใช้ทักษะทั้งหมดที่ตัวเองมีจนกดส่งงานเข้าเมลหัวหน้าของเขาเป็นอย่างสุดท้าย จริง ๆ ตอนแรกพวกพี่ในทีมอยากมีงานเลี้ยงเลี้ยงส่งเขา แต่จินยองคิดว่ามันไม่จำเป็น และพูดตรง ๆ ว่าเขาคิดว่าไว้จัดงานเลี้ยงต้อนรับตอนเขากลับมาทำงานที่นี่ดีกว่า

 _มั่นหน้าเหลือเกิน --_ เสียงของแจ็คสันเพื่อนสนิทเหมือนลอยขึ้นมาตอนเขาส่งข้อความไปบอกเรื่องนี้ให้มันฟัง เออ ใช่ เขามั่นหน้า เขาเก่ง จะเถียงหรือไง

พัคจินยองปิดคอมพิวเตอร์ กวาดข้าวของใส่กระเป๋าเตรียมจะออกจากชั้นที่ตัวเองทำอยู่ หลังจากดูแล้วว่าปิดฟืนไฟครบ เขาก็ตรงไปที่ลิฟต์ อดเลิกคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นว่าลิฟต์ที่เขาเรียกลงมาจากข้างบน

ข้างบนคือออฟฟิศของเจ้านายของเขา… หรือว่าจะยังไม่กลับ?

เสียงสัญญาณลิฟต์มาถึงดังขึ้นพร้อมกับลิฟต์ที่เปิดออก คนที่ยืนอยู่ด้านในคือคนที่จินยองคิดไว้จริง ๆ

“...คุณอิม”

“คุณพัค” อีกฝ่ายทักเขากลับ สีหน้าประหลาดใจ “เข้ามาสิครับ”

“เอ่อ...ครับ”

จินยองเดินตัวลีบเข้ามาในลิฟต์ เหลือบมองเห็นว่าพวกเขาต่างมุ่งหน้าไปที่ชั้นล่างสุดเหมือนกันก็ผละไปยืนอีกฝั่ง แทบจะฝังตัวเองเข้าไปในผนังลิฟต์ เขาไม่ได้กลัวคุณ _อิมแจบอม_ หรอก จริง ๆ แล้วก็ไม่เคยกลัวอะไรเลยด้วย ทุกครั้งที่นำเสนองานก็กล้าสบตากล้าเถียงด้วยเหตุผลตลอด แต่นั่นมันตอนที่อยู่กับคนเยอะ ๆ ไง

พอมาอยู่กันสองต่อสองแล้ว…

จินยองเบนสายตามองผนังลิฟต์จนแทบจะเห็นรอยด่างทุกจุดบนนั้น เพื่อสงบอาการใจเต้นรัวของตัวเองที่เริ่มกำเริบทุกครั้งที่เห็นหน้าหล่อ ๆ ของคุณเจ้านาย

ต้องให้เขาพูดอะไรอีกไหม

ใช่ เขา _ตกหลุมรัก_ อิมแจบอม

 

 

 

 

**“วันนี้กลับดึกจัง”**

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มของคนเป็นหัวหน้าเอ่ยแทรกความเงียบขึ้นมา จินยองหันควับไปมอง ก่อนจะพยักหน้ารับ

“พอดีสรุปงานน่ะครับ วันสุดท้ายแล้ว”

“วันสุดท้าย?” อีกฝ่ายเสียงสูงขึ้น “แล้วไม่มีปาร์ตี้เลี้ยงส่งเหรอ”

เขาหัวเราะแห้ง ๆ “ก็งานเพิ่งเสร็จ เลยคิดว่าไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ ไม่ต้องมีก็ได้”

“เหรอ” เจ้านายยักไหล่ ยกข้อมือข้างขวาขึ้นดูนาฬิกา _อา เจ้านายถนัดซ้ายนี่นา_ “ผมว่างนะ ไปดื่มอะไรกันหน่อยไหม”

“...ครับ?”

จินยองไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองได้ยินถูกหรือเปล่า

“ผมว่าง ไปหาอะไรดื่มหน่อยไหม ใกล้ ๆ นี่ ไม่กินสามทุ่มหรอก”

ในใจจินยองลิงโลด แทบอยากกดโทรศัพท์ไปเล่าให้เพื่อนสนิทฟัง แต่อีกใจก็คิดว่าเล่นตัวไว้ก่อนน่าจะดี

“...จะดีเหรอครับ”

“ไม่เห็นเป็นอะไรเลย เจ้านายเลี้ยงลูกน้องสักมื้อไม่เห็นแปลก”

“แต่ว่า…”

“หรือจะให้ผมเลี้ยงในฐานะอื่น?”

คำถามชวนคิดพร้อมกับคิ้วเข้มที่เลิกขึ้นด้วยท่าทางยียวนทำเอาคนฟังใจกระตุกวูบ นึกอยากโผเข้าซบไหล่กว้าง ๆ นั่นเสียเลยแต่ทำได้แค่แสร้งทำเป็นเขิน ๆ แล้วพยักหน้ารับ

“งั้นผมไม่เกรงใจนะครับ”

ดังนั้นเมื่อประตูลิฟต์เปิดออก พัคจินยองจึงได้รับเกียรติให้ขึ้นเมอร์ซิเดสเบนซ์คันงามของคุณเจ้านาย นั่งเคียงข้างกันมาเป็นตุ๊กตาหน้ารถจนถึงบาร์ที่อยู่ห่างจากบริษัทไม่ไกลมาก แต่ใกล้สถานีรถไฟ เผื่อฉุกเฉินเมากันทั้งคู่จะได้มีทางอื่นกลับ จินยองสงบสติอารมณ์เป็นลูกน้องที่ดี นั่งเงียบ ๆ ไม่พูดไม่จามองข้างทางตลอด แม้ในใจจะกำลังชูมือขึ้นฟ้าแล้วเต้นระบำอยู่ว่า _ในที่สุดวันนี้ก็มาถึงโว้ย_ ก็ตาม

ตอนที่รถจอดและเขากำลังจะลงจากรถ เสียงโทรศัพท์ก็ดังขึ้น จินยองขออนุญาตเจ้านายรับสายก่อนจะกรอกเสียงลงไป

“สวัสดีครับ”

_“สวัสดีครับ? อะไรวะ ทำไมพูดสุภาพจัง”_

ได้ยินเสียงก็รู้ว่าใคร จินยองกลอกตาแต่พยายามทำท่าทางให้ดูสุภาพเรียบร้อยที่สุดก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“อยู่กับเจ้านายน่ะ มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

_“อยู่กับเจ้านาย…? …...ฮะ!!?”_

ปลายสายโวยวายมาจนเขาต้องเผลอยกโทรศัพท์ออกจากหู หงุดหงิดอยากด่ามันจะตายแต่ทำไม่ได้ ต่อหน้าเจ้านายเขาต้องประพฤติดี เดี๋ยวเจ้านายตกใจ

_“มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้วเหรอวะ!”_

“เดี๋ยวค่อยคุยนะเพื่อน พอดีไม่สะดวก”

_“อย่าให้พลาดนะมึง สู้ ๆ”_

“...ขอบใจ”

เพื่อนรักวางสายไปแล้ว พร้อมกำลังใจที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะรับไว้ดีไหม จินยองเหลือบไปเห็นว่าเจ้านายยังยืนรอเขาอยู่จึงรีบตรงไปหาพร้อมรอยยิ้มสำนึกผิด

“ขอโทษที่ให้รอนะครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เข้าไปด้วยกันเถอะ”

แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็เดินนำเขาไปถึงหน้าบาร์ แต่ตอนจะเดินเข้าเจ้านายกลับให้เขาเข้าไปก่อนพร้อมรุนหลังคล้ายโอบเอวเขาให้เข้าไปพร้อมกัน ท่าทางนั้นทำเอาจินยองงงไปหมด

_เอ๊ะ?_

_คิดมากไป เขาอาจจะแค่เป็นสุภาพบุรุษมากก็ได้_

คุณอิมแจบอมพาเขามานั่งตรงเคาท์เตอร์ สั่งเครื่องดื่มมาสองสามอย่างพร้อมกับของกินเล่นพอไม่ให้หิว และเอ่ยสำทับว่า ทั้งหมดนี่ตัวเองเลี้ยง

จินยองยิ้มรับ มองเจ้านายถอดสูทตัวนอกพาดไหล่ เห็นเพียงเสื้อเชิ้ตสีดำสนิทพอดีตัวที่ทำให้ช่วงอกและไหล่ที่กว้างอยู่แล้วดูน่ามองเข้าไปอีก จนเขาต้องเสหลบไปมองแก้วเครื่องดื่มของตน

“ทำไมคุณพัคถึงมาฝึกงานที่นี่เหรอครับ”

สรรพนามอีกฝ่ายดูห่างเหินจนจินยองอดไม่ได้จริง ๆ

“เรียกจินยองเฉย ๆ ก็ได้ครับ”

“จะดีเหรอครับ”

“ดีสิครับ” จินยองหัวเราะ “ผมไม่ใช่คู่ค้าของคุณอิมนะครับ ไม่ต้องเรียกสุภาพขนาดนี้ก็ได้”

“งั้นคุณเรียกชื่อผมเฉย ๆ ก็ได้”

“ครับ?”

จินยองกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ “...หมายถึง เรียกว่า _พี่แจบอม_ เฉย ๆ ก็ได้เหรอครับ”

“พอได้ยินคุณเรียกแล้วรู้สึกดีกว่าที่คิดนะ”

ตูม… จิตใจจินยองระเบิดกระจุยกระจาย เริ่มไม่รู้ว่าที่หน้าร้อน ๆ อยู่นี่เพราะฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์หรือคนตรงหน้าทำให้เขาเมาเพราะคำพูดกันแน่

“เอ่อ…” จินยองเกาแก้มแก้เก้อ “ผมมาทำที่นี่เพราะอาจารย์แนะนำมาน่ะครับ ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษหรอก”

“ดีแล้วล่ะครับ ออฟฟิศผมก็ไม่น้อยหน้าที่อื่นหรอกนะ”

“จริงครับ” เขายิ้มตอบ “มีแต่คนอยากมาทำที่นี่ แต่ผมไม่ยอมสละสิทธิ์สักที คนอื่นเลยอดกันหมด”

“ถ้าคุณสละสิทธิ์ เราก็ไม่ได้เจอกันสิครับ”

_อีกแล้ว_

มือที่กำลังจะหยิบเครื่องดื่มขึ้นจิบชะงักอีกรอบ จินยองเม้มริมฝีปาก ก่อนจะหันกายไปหาอีกฝ่ายแม้จะนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้สตูล

“คุณ… ไม่สิ พี่แจบอมครับ”

“ครับ?” อีกฝ่ายยกแก้วเครื่องดื่มค้างไว้ แล้วเลิกคิ้วมองเขา

“คือว่า…” จินยองกำลังตีกับตัวเองว่าควรจะพูดออกไปดีไหม แต่ถ้าไหน ๆ หลังจากนี้อาจจะไม่เจอกันอีกแล้ว เขาพูดออกไปน่าจะดีกว่า

“นี่พี่แจบอมไม่ได้กำลัง _จีบ_ ผมอยู่ใช่ไหมครับ”

“...”

เกิดความเงียบขึ้นมาทันที จินยองลอบถอนหายใจ เงียบอย่างนี้สงสัยจะล้อเล่นเสียมากกว่า ไม่น่าจะจริงจังอะไร

ดีแล้ว เขาจะได้ยั้งใจทัน

“ครับ”

“...ครับ?”

จู่ ๆ ช่วงของความเงียบที่เกิดขึ้นมาอย่างยาวนานก็ถูกทำลายลงด้วยเสียงของคนเป็นเจ้านาย ทำเอาจินยองต้องรับคำอย่างงงงัน

“หมายถึงอะไร…”

“ผมกำลังจีบคุณจินยองอยู่”

จินยองเบิกตากว้าง อ้าปากค้าง

พระเจ้า เขาไม่ได้ฟังผิดใช่ไหม

“...จริงเหรอครับ”

“จริงสิ” อิมแจบอมหัวเราะ เห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างแบบที่ปกติไม่เคยเห็น จนตาเรียวคมนั่นราวกับจะเป็นขีด “ผมจริงจังนะ”

“...”

“แอบมองมาสักพักแล้ว แต่เพิ่งได้มาคุยกันจริง ๆ ก็วันนี้ เราไม่มีเวลากันทั้งคู่เลยนี่นา”

จินยองนึกย้อน แล้วก็อดยอมรับไม่ได้ ถึงพวกเขาจะทำงานที่เดียวกัน แต่เวลาเจอกันก็มีแค่ตอนประชุม เจ้านายทำงานอยู่ชั้นหนึ่ง เขาทำงานอยู่ชั้นหนึ่ง เดินสวนกันก็แทบจะไม่มี ข้าวก็กินกันคนละที่คนละเวลา การจะเจอกันนี่ยากยิ่งกว่าอะไร

แต่พออีกฝ่ายพูดออกมาตรง ๆ แล้วมันก็…

“หน้าแดงหมดแล้วนะ _จินยอง_ ”

อีกฝ่ายเรียกเขาด้วยเสียงนุ่ม ๆ ที่ทำเอาจินยองอยากโยนแก้วเครื่องดื่มทิ้งแล้วพุ่งจากเก้าอี้ไปกอดหมับ

และ… ให้ตายเถอะ เขาแค่คิดไม่ใช่หรือไง แต่ทำไมรู้สึกตัวอีกทีถึงได้ไปอยู่บนตักของอิมแจบอมแล้วล่ะวะ!!!!?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ชอบหรือไม่ยังไง คอมเมนต์ได้ ไม่ก็ติดแท็ก #wirunfic เหมือนเดิมนะคะ
> 
> เลิฟยู


End file.
